jailbreakideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Archives
Note Everything you are about to see is a copy & paste from one of my blog posts. Overview The Secret Archives is a hidden robbery that gives large amounts of money. It does not have an actual location, and just spawns randomly, usually in the bottom left corner of the map where the Ferrari is just to cause the most pain for you when transporting the files to the Volcano. Requirements * Rocket Launcher or grenade. * Keycard Suggested Items * Donut * Other wepons (cops can enter too. If you do not have a wepon, let them chase you through the obstacle course) Finding The Secret Archives spawns in a random location on terrain (not models/meshes), usually in the bottom left corner of the map, every real life hour after a server is created. When it spawns, a tunnel will drill through the terrian. It will then put a tunnel, similar to Train tunnels, around the hole along with a ladder. The tunnel can vary in size, depending on how high it was where it spawned. The tunnel is generated in pieces, each one is about 5 studs tall and has an H for part of the ladder. The top piece has a red circular manhole cover. Robbing To rob, find the manhole. When you go to it, hold E for a few seconds. When the hatch opens, go down the ladder, you will hear that "DuduDUN" noise you get whenever you enter any robbery, followed by this music: (N/A) When you reach the bottom, you will be in a sewer, similar to the ones under the Prison. This sewer, however, is a maze. Navigate through the maze, and eventually you will find a sewage pipe that is the same size as the Kichen vent in the prison. This will lead to a toilet. Using a rocket launcher or grenade, you can blow up the toilet and enter the room. Exit the bathroom and you will end up in a bigger room, but a massive cannon will pop out of the wall and you will get this notification: WARNING!' '''Please show identifacation, or be terminated." You then have to hold your keycard as fast as you can, as the cannon will fire a massive cannonball that will then explode, instantly killing you. If you move out of the circle on the floor that represents what the cannon is aiming at, it will kill you, as it can move. Once you hold your keycard, the cannon will go back into the wall, and you will get this notification "'Hello {'''Name}! Welcome to The Secret Archives" You then continue exploring the room. There are several file cabnets and a computer. There is also a USB flash drive somewhere on the desk. Grabbing this will put it in your inventory. Then, make your way to the computer and click on the side or the laptop to insert the USB. You will automaticly be redirected to File Explorer (from default Windows wallpaper). You can then choose which files to put onto the USB Regular duffel bags will have 5 GB, while Bigger duffel bags get 8GB. Each file is 1GB. Here's a list of file names: Passeges 10 of these will be used at random, similar to the Jewerly Floors. They behave like levels in BABFT, where the next one spawns when you complete one Rocket hall This consists of a simple hallway. But don't go yet! If you look ti the right, there is a small lever that can be pulled, When pulled, a conveyer on the floor will start moving, boosting you. As soon as you start walking through, conveyer on of off, rockets will start shooting, setting the floor on fire too. Crusher A mashy spikey plate is slamming against the left wall and coming out of the right wall.. It slams the wall every few seconds. Just like the bank floor, you have to walk behind it when it slams. TBC Category:Robbery Suggestions